


After Noon

by A_C_0



Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anxious Tubbo, Big brother Dream, Fluff, Little Brother Purpled, Little Brother TommyInnit, Little Brother Tubbo, Other, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled needs more love uwu, They’re brothers!, slight blood, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Wholesome Week 2, prompt- Hurt and ComfortBrothers Tubbo, Purpled, and Tommy decide to go to the nether to get some quartz, and come back a but late.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Clay | Dream, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit, No romantic, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932511
Comments: 32
Kudos: 929





	After Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome week 2! Comments are very very appreciated!

Tubbo’s heart pounded in his chest, the taste of iron flooding his mouth. A sob wrenched itself from his lips as he huddled closer to Tommy, who despite having an iron sword, stood no chance against the mobs. Purpled, also in no armor with only a sword, eyed the skeletons warily, legs tense and blond hair dirty with blood and dirt. The moon is weak in the sky, and Tubbo can barely see the path they where following back.

A shrill shriek pierced the air as Tommy whipped around to look behind them. “Phantoms!”

All three boys dove down on the ground, narrowly missing the diving creatures.

‘This is it.’ Tubbo thought as tears rolled down his cheeks, looking up at the creepers and skeletons slowly shuffling towards them. He grabs onto Tommy’s shirt and Purpled’s hoodie, eyes glassy as he looks at them, all three having a look of dread.

“I told you we shouldn’t have gone to the nether after noon.” Purpled scoffs, tears forming. “Fucking dumbasses.”

“You were the one who wanted chiseled quartz so bad.” Tommy rolls his eyes, teeth gritted as he presses a hand onto his shoulder, where an arrow is embedded. “Fucking idiot. Also, Tubbo was the one to stop and see the baby Strider! We would’ve been fine!”

“Hey!” Tubbo weakly laughs as blood trickles from his lip. “It was cute! You both admitted it!”

“It wasn’t cute when the mother decided to charge us and nearly shoved us into the lava!” Purpled laughed, watching the mobs close in. “God, I love you guys.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Tommy clings onto both of them, Tubbo curled between them. “I could’ve asked for such better brothers, but here we are. You guys are pretty alright.”

Tubbo sniffs, covering his ears as the familiar rattle of bones closes in. “I love you guys.”

-

“NO!” A voice yells, rapid footsteps tearing through the forest, leaving his companions behind as he watches monsters close around his little brothers. “TOMMY! PURPLED! TUBBO!”

-

Tubbo’s grad snaps up, watching a large group of monsters disintegrate. He blinks the blood out of his eyes as he watches his older brother tear through the monsters like paper.

“Dream!” Sapnap calls, emerging into the clearing with George. “Wha-“

“Get them out of here! Now!” Dream barks, blocking with his shield and slicing through a skeleton. “Go!”

“Dream!” Tubbo cries out reaching towards their big brother as he’s hoisted onto George’s back, and Tommy on Sapnap’s. “No, Dream!”

“GO!” He shouts, spinning and firing off a bolt from his crossbow.

Tubbo sobs into George’s shirt as Purpled leads them on foot back to the main area of the SMP .

“Don’t leave him you bastard!” Tommy screeches, attempting to wiggle off of Sapnap’s back. “Go back!”

“We need to get you guys safe!” The ravenet calls, still running behind Purpled and keeping a firm grip on Tommy.

Tubbo still doesn’t speak, only stains George’s shirt with tears.

-

The fire is warm, but Tubbo still doesn’t speak as George cleans the small cuts on his arms and legs, only watching the orange and red shifts in the fire, coals winking at him.

Tommy is also silent, the arrow long removed, as he stares at the door, curled into the couch as Purpled emerges from the bathing room, blonde hair scrubbed and clean. All three boys are curled up on the couch, George disposing of the medical equipment and Sapnap having gone back for Dream.

Dream.

Tubbo’s lip trembles as he thinks of their elder brother alone, fighting a horde of mobs just so they could go. Purpled squeezes his hand, giving him a teary glare. Tommy’s gaze doesn't move from the door.

George comes back, throwing a large blanket over the three.

“I’m going to help him and Sapnap.” He promises, before he leaves too.

The three brothers are left alone in silence, the crackling of the fire soft as they all huddle together. Just like when the mobs appeared the first time.

The silence is suffocating. Every second Tubbo can’t hear his brother’s wheezing laugh, or even breathing, he feels his lungs and throat tighten a little more. He feels like the world is crushing his chest, the weight slowly pushing on his lungs and the breath is escaping him and oh my god hecan’tbreathe.

Then the door opens, a tall blonde walks in, green hoodie splattered in blood and boots caked in gore.

“Dream!” They all shout, tears shed as they all cling into their brother. Sapnap and George watch, smiling at the small family.

“No need to get so worried.” Dream smiles, dimples deepening. “But no more nether after noon.”

Tubbo, with tears streaming down his face, can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> K I love Purpled a lot okay? Like? He’s amazing? Also, please comment, I’m still lonely.


End file.
